Premonition lovers
by scorpio2710
Summary: Isabella swan is a beautiful lonely hybrid until she meets Alice Cullen. A short sexy vampire with a passion for shopping. However the town of Forks leaves Bella with some startling questions about her and Alice's past. The past is the past right? but will it come between the couple?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've decided to post my first fan fiction here so I apologize for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes and I would like to welcome to any of you that are interested in this fan fiction of mine. My warning is that this is an Alice/Bella love story and if you don't like that type of thing then I would like to politely ask you to go else were. **

**2nd of all I might or might not write a sex scene in the future but don't worry I'll warn you before hand of the chapter. Regardless I hope enjoy the story as its been idea of mine for sometime now and of course Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters. I own my characters and my ideas only. So anyway enjoy. **

**Chapter 1**

I got into the car, the Windows are rolled down. It was seventy five degrees and not a single cloud in the sky. I wore my dark blue designer jeans and a white sleeveless top with my oval sliver necklace locket and my dark brown hair straightened. I started the car and set off from phoenix Arizona. It was early, the roads are clear and my sporty red Ferrari would make the journey in no time.

Oh I love to drive; I love the feeling of the wind blowing in my hair.

My destination to where I was driving to is a small town called forks of the northwest Washington state. It is a small town that rains more there than any other place in America. Forks was special to me after all I was born there and with holds many painful memories I suffered by living there.

When I was seven years old my birth parents walked out on me. Leaving me to try and learn to control my own blood thirst and survive on my own. I am not a full vampire or human as I am a hybrid of both. At the age of nineteen I stop ageing. I am forever frozen at the age of nineteen. Though in theory my age is eighty six and I have the ability to see visions of the past. It's not a gift I would recommend as it tortures you to see the same mistakes you did over and over again.

I can't stop thinking about my parents. I am so angry at them and at the same time I miss them so much. Well I got to at least look at the bright side; I have friends who care about me. Well maybe too much as they are very protective of me, I guess you can say they are kind of like family to me.

There is my best friend Victoria. She has red vibrant hair and red eyes. Despite her human diet we get along great. Well maybe too great if know what I mean. There is also Jack Brandon. He is 6 foot, has black hair, athletic built and tattoos all over his body.

Yes vampires can have tattoos but they are very different from human tattoos. As vampire tattoos has different chemicals in the ink which allows the body not to heal the tattoo.

Jack Brandon is a tattoo artist and owns many tattoo studios and clubs around the world. He is my boss, my friend and my brother in law and no we both are not married. It's just something we like to say. After all he is the brother to my soulmate.

Mary Alice Brandon.

Born 1901 and changed into a vampire September 13th 1920. The same day and year I was born. While I can see past visions she can see the future.

I will no longer be alone as I wait for us to be together.

I haven't met her in person yet and I have been having visions of her since I was born and I stopped having new visions of her since the first couple weeks after her turning into vampire. I guess because that she forgot her human life that she also forgot me and her brother as well and that broke some weird connection between us.

I know everything about her. Such as the day she and Jack told each other about their powers. To other moments such as when Alice's dad murdered Alice's mother and other moments when we would communicate to each other at her days back at the asylum.

Alice always used to call it the premonition telephone. I would use my gift of the past to see what she said back in the 1900s and I would respond back as she would do the same back to me. Pretty cool I know I guess our gifts has some advantages.

I press hard on to the car petal. It won't be long now till my arrival in forks. I know she is there. I don't know how it's just a feeling. My thoughts disrupt me as my phone starts to ring. I got the phone out my pocket.

_Caller ID: Jack Brandon_

I choose to answer it. I know it's bad to talk on the phone while driving but who cares.

_"Hi Jack I'm just half an hour away from Seattle."_

True to be told I should be driving to Seattle which is where Jack is and it is where I will be staying for a while but I have been waiting to meet Alice for centuries. So like hell I'm going to see Jack first.

_"Bella I know you're going straight to forks and I would like to see Alice as much as you do. But what are you going to do? You can't just knock on the door and say hi I'm your soulmate lets be together."_

_"I know but..."_

_"But what?...Bella just come to Seattle. Eclipse is opening up tonight and it would be a great night for us to catch up and relax. Please Bella I hate to beg."_

_"Jack I look nineteen and I don't look old to drink." I replied._

_"Silly Bella" chuckled Jack. "Are you forgetting I'm the owner of the club?"_

_"Fine I'll see you soon." I lied_

_"see you soon Bella"_

I hung up the phone and carried on driving to forks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters. I own my characters and my ideas only. So anyway enjoy. **

**Chapter 2**

Forks is like the land of the dark for me, I hate everything about it. It would just remind me of them, my parents. This is where they abandoned me and when I was younger we would always keep moving out to different locations all the time as if like they were afraid of something. Though the locations where we moved to was always a cloudy and dull. It was hardly ever sunny.

Thick fog was I could see out my car window and I could feel the coldness creeping up on me. I never saw the sky here in forks it felt like a cage keeping me away from the sunlight.

Forks hasn't changed much since I was last here, just new buildings but the same layout. For example there's new hospital built were the old hospital used to be and a new restaurant that is still called the lodge.

I slowed the car down and drove to the small library of forks. The car park was quite small and was only able to fit five cars on the car park. There are already three cars on there. One old truck from the 60s, VW Beetle and a yellow Porsche 911 turbo.

Yeah I knew it she's here and great car choice too. I decided to park my red Ferrari next her car and got out of mine. I looked up at the small library and walked quickly inside. Soon as I pushed the two double doors I could taste the sweetness of the carpet deodorizer and I could see a librarian at the front desk of the library. She had grey hair in taut bun and wire-rimmed glasses hanging on silver chain mid-way to her chest. Her face is serious, no smiles and her eyes had the look of pure concentration.

The only sound I could hear was the librarian's heart beat and a page of a book been turned over in the back of the library. There she was Alice my Alice. She's so pretty. She has a great figure, black short spiky hair, cute little nose and a cheeky little smile. She was reading a book and lifting her head now again, looking around for anyone walking by. By the look of it she is either reading a dirty book or waiting to meet someone...wait...yeah its dirty book, clearly seeing the title of the book called seduction with a picture of a pair of handcuff on the front.

I started walking toward her as my mind began to tremble. Don't screw this up Bella. The angelic pixie raised her head and looked at me for the first time. "Hi is this seat taken?" I asked nervously while grabbing a book off one the tables near her.

She looked around clearly seeing the many other empty seats around the library. She smirks "no go ahead." "Thanks" I replied.

Ok I got the seat what do I do now? "You know I've never seen you around here before" curiously asked the dirty minded pixie. "No I travel a lot and only came here to see an old friend of mine." honestly it great being a hybrid as I look like human and not vampire. That way I don't seem like weird intruder which I'm probably am. The black haired pixie nodded "So what you reading?" I asked as I already knew the answer to the question. "It's a romantic love story" she replied. Silly woman I'm not a fool. "Oh really" trying to sound interested. "So why is it got a pair of hand cuffs on the front cover?" "It's err... I mean it a detective book." I swear if she was human she would be blushing a deep shade of red right now. Don't laugh Bella she's embarrassed already as it is. "My name is Alice by the way" trying to chance the subject, I smiled remembering all the times she used to be called Mary though she used to hate it and always used correct them by saying her name was Alice. It's was only her brother and sister that calls her Alice and me too.

"It's nice to meet you Alice my name is bel.."

Alice froze. Her eyes was gazed over like she was in a vision and soon after her mouth opened like she was in complete shock which kinds of reminds me when I had visions like that, Though I used to look like I was catching flies when I was in shock but Alice just looks cute as always. Damm I wish I had my camera. I could look at her for hours and never get bored.

Clearly Alice's vision finished as she had a smile of pure joy on her face. "Bella" she cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi first I would like to thank you for reading this as I never thought it would get noted/read. 2nd I've been a big fan of fan fiction for sometime and I always wanted to write my own story of a belice but my writing skills has always been crap which is why I wrote this story to practice my writing skill. That way I would so be in ok ish form so I can retake my English GCSE and increase my chances of getting a job. Anyway enjoy the story and Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters. I own my characters and my ideas only. **

**Chapter 3**

Curiosity is what I'm feeling right now. What vision did she have? I haven't even made any decisions to tell Alice about our past yet. Maybe it's best to keep the past behind us and try to forget and move forward. I shook my head. No that's just impossible how I can forget the past? How can I lie to her about that?

_Easy you don't say anything, shut up brain._

Suddenly I felt an oncoming vision approaching, oh shit not this again I thought. My ears started to make a high pitched ringing sound and my eye sight suddenly turned blurry. That ringing sound turned to sounds of heavy rain and thunder. Then I felt the coldness of the vision as it felt like my skin was turning to ice which it didn't. I hated this, I hated my visions. Just because I was half human it always made me feel the effects of the vision the coldness, the warmth and even the pain such as a bullet going your body. I always felt those effects and I hated it.

_It was 1928 at the time and my seven year old self was sat in a cave in the forest holding my knees just under my chin. My teeth were chattering and I was cold, really cold. My clothes were soaking wet and I kept seeing flashes of lighting and hearing the sounds of thunder and rain. How could they leave me? I cried, what did I do wrong? From out of nowhere I saw two male natives walking in my direction. They were strongly built and each one had a circular marking on there right arm in dark blue ink. The two male natives had the same scent which was a mixed scent of tree bark and the disgusting smell of wet dog. Eww I thought, when was the last time they had a wash? Even I haven't had a proper wash in a week and I smelt better than them. They both stood there in front of me._

_The native's nose wrinkled "Eww she smells like them" the guy next to him rolls his eyes, "that's because she is one Levi." I looked at them both curiously. "I don't believe that" chuckled Levi, "she has a heartbeat of course she's human"._

_The other guy shook his head and pointed his wooden sharp spear at the palm of his hand "just watch her closely" "ok Ephraim Black". Then Ephraim cut a bit of his palm and blood started to grip out of his hand._

_I couldn't smell anything but the blood. No wet dog, no mud and no tree bark. Just the blood and it smelt delicious. I wanted it, I need it. Then without me realizing I suddenly stood up and grabbed for the injured hand. _

_Levi saw me ready to attack and pushed me back against the cave wall and that's when I blacked out._

"Bella are you ok?" a beautiful voice asked what? Huh, _your vision ended you dummy_. I looked around the room of the library, my eye sight was no longer blurry and all I heard was the sound of an old photocopier that sounded like it's been thrown into a washing machine. Seriously they need to get a new one.

I looked in front of me realizing what happened. Crap how long was I seeing that vision? And how long has Alice been staring at me?

I tapped my fingers nervously on the table. _Say something Bella_ "sorry I was lost in my train of thoughts."

"For five minutes?" she asked worryingly. "No of course not your watch must be five minutes fast".

"I'm not wearing a watch" she replied. "Oh I mean your phone then". Please say she's got a fucking phone.

She nodded but still having a hint of worry in her eye. I reached forward and put my hand over hers. "Hey I'm fine really I am". I nodded my head and brushed my fingertips over her cold but soft hands which are on the table. The feeling was tingly but yet amazing, I've never really enjoyed the touch of something cold before.

"Good" she replied. "So Isabella my beautiful Isabella I jus..." she started smiling while she spoke but I quickly interrupted "you do realize you said beautiful three times right?"

_Of course she does, she was being playful you dummy. _

Why does my brain mock me? I thought.

She gave out a musical laugher "yes I know and I also know you're my soulmate"

"How?" I questioned. "The same way as you do, though your visions". I lend back again the chair, my face when serious "what vision did you see?" I asked. Alice had a twinkling look in her eyes "just commitment" She smiled. "Ok but why do you think I have visions?" I asked.

"First of all I don't think, I know and you don't have to lie to me about your visions. I've had visions for centuries and I know when people have them." she spoke in calm but yet soothing tone.

"Your right I do see visions but they are not like yours Alice." I ran my hand though my brown hair. Should I tell her? I thought, yeah might as well she's get it out of me in the end anyway. I coughed dramatically and then spoke "I can see the past. My past and your past and I know you can't remember your human one but that's the only past I saw of yours and the days you suffered as a newborn." her face grew with shock like she couldn't believe a word I said.

"I swear I'm telling the truth" then I took the locket necklace off from my neck and opened it up. The picture inside was an old black and white photo of Alice in the 19th century. She had long black curly hair that grew over her shoulders and she was wearing the same necklace that I was showing her on the photo.

"Look I realize you need time to think as this comes in a bit of a shock to you but..." I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the opposite table and started writing my number down.

"Here is my number when you're ready to talk call me. If not then I'll be a club call eclipse tonight it's in Seattle" I gave her the piece of paper with my number on and gave her a small smile while she still had a look of shook and a bit of curiosity in her eyes.

I put my necklace back on and walked straight out of the building and got in my red Ferrari car and drove straight to eclipse in Seattle. great I thought, I'd just freaked her out.


End file.
